The past,present and future
by EspoirDio
Summary: Had an idea while watching "Voyage of the damned",so the first few chapters will be set on a cruise...but it'll change later on.Pairings atm are really only Daphne/Donny but it will mostly be about Niles/Daphne.Many of the other characters will appear!
1. Chapter 1

The past,present and future

Prologue:

Niles' Point of View:

He couldn't quite believe that he had let himself be persuaded to join a cruise. As much as he loved the luxury a cruise promised,it had never been his idea of relaxation to be trapped on a big liner for a certain amount of time. So when Frasier had invited him to tag along,his immediate response had been a soft but firm "No,thank you".But he should've known that this wouldn't stop his brother. Day after day he had insisted that Niles would come along, even reminding him of the fact that Daphne his love interest would be there,too. However, this was no good to him because Daphne was happily engaged to Donny and somehow the prospect of being in a confined space with the woman of his dreams and her boyfriend didn't exactly make him jump up and down with joy. Ultimately it had been his father who had persuaded him.

_Flashback:_

_Niles had been wandering the streets of Seattle for quite some time before he ended up at his brother's doorstep. He lifted his hand and softly knocked but it wasn't his brother who answered the door."Oh hi Niles!Come in!",Donny Douglas said beaming at him and clapping his shoulder,"Daphne and I are just on our way out,we've got dinner reservations" and then he added in a slightly raised voice "Which we're gonna miss if you don't hurry up!!" "Alright,alright.",Daphne exclaimed emerging from her bedroom and quickly making her way towards Donny."Evening Dr Crane!" "Good evening Daphne.",he replied politely."Mr Crane your son is here!",she shouted and with a final smile she turned around and left the apartment."Oh hey Niles.",Martin said leaving the kitchen,"I'm afraid if you're looking for Frasier he isn't here,he had an extra meeting at KACL...you know before the cruise and all that." "Oh yes,I forgot.",he whispered and sat down on the sofa,"I just came here for some company." Martin took his usual seat and eyed his son seriously. "Look Niles,you know I'm not good with all this...emotional stuff but I can tell you're lonely.I can tell without being a big shot psychiatrist...so it must be very obvious." "And possibly also because I just said it myself...",Niles added dryly. "No!I also know...because well,I know...I know what it feels like being lonely...having no woman in your life,not wanting to trouble your friends with the boring details of your empty life...but listen Niles,you gotta snap out of it! You gotta get out there,date...meet people. Your brother has been trying to tell you that as well...that's why he wants you to come along to that cruise,you know?" "I know dad...it's just that...I'm scared that I will feel even more lonely...you know being surrounded by all these happy people." "Ok...but Frasier is single,I'm single. What do you say if I'd come along,too...so it'd be us 3 singles and Daphne and Donny. Sounds like fun...doesn't it?" "Ok dad...I'll come along.", he sighed resignedly._


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Soooo,I managed to write the first chapter!=) I'm sorry my chapters won't be very long...I'm just used to writing short ones!;) I hope you like this one!I know there isn't a

proper plot or anything yet...but I'm getting there!;) Hopefully the next one will be more exciting!Read and review please so that I know what I can change and improve

etc!=)

Disclaimer:I own nothing really...;) Not even Niles,although I'd love to!:p

Chapter 1:

Niles' Point of View:

One week later the day of the cruise had had arrived. Niles had been trying all morning to convince himself that this would be a fun trip but now that he was squashed in the back of his brother's BMW next to Daphne and Donny who couldn't keep their hands off each other,he wondered why on earth he had let his father talk him into this."Hey Niles,cheer up!",Martin said looking at him through the mirror,"you don't wanna be all grumpy,do you?" "Mr Crane is right.",Daphne chimed in,"this is gonna be a wonderful trip!You'll love it,I know I will!" With this she turned around to Donny again and gave him a gentle kiss. Niles rolled his eyes and quietly said "You're right Daphne,I'm already beginning to enjoy myself..." "Honestly Niles,I thought you'd at least give this trip a chance but you know what I think?I think you're stubborn...you've already made up your mind that this cruise is gonna be horrible and therefore you criticise everything just so that you don't have to admit that I was right and it was a good idea to come along.",Frasier huffed."Don't you think you're overanalysing a bit here?",Niles asked raising an eyebrow."Perhaps...but you are focusing on the negative things. Why don't you think about...the programme they will have on board for instance?" "Your brother is right,Niles.",Martin agreed,"the buffet...they always have wonderful buffets with the best food on these ships..." "Actually dad I was talking more about the jacuzzi and the entertainment...rather than food."

So Frasier and Martin spent the rest of the journey bickering about their different priorities while Niles quietly sat in the back trying to ignore Daphne and Donny. The whole scene reached its climax when Daphne proposed to sing her very own version of "My bonny lies over the ocean"with both Donny and Martin attempting to sing along and Frasier shouting on top of it. By the time they made it to the harbour,everyone was happy to be off to their separate cabins.

Frasier's Point of View:

After he had inspected his cabin,Frasier started unpacking and then picked up one of the books he had brought along and lie down on the bed. It was half an hour later when a strange smell distracted him from what he was doing and,looking at his watch,he decided that he had spent enough time alone and made his way to his father's cabin."Hey dad,open up it's me Frasier!",he said knocking on the cabin door. Martin eventually opened looking rather annoyed. "What are you doing here,Fras?" "Picking you up for dinner.",Frasier explained matter-of-factly."What...all of us together...again?" "Dad...come on!This is sort of a family vacation,we promised Niles!" "Wasn't the trip here enough of a "family vacation"for one day?",Martin grumbled grabbing his coat. "It'll be fun,we can all sit together and chat..." "Right,as if we haven't done that already..." "and eat and meet other people.",Frasier continued ignoring his father's previous comment, "oh dad,by the way...does your cabin smell kind of...fishy,too?I think I will have to find someone and complain about it." "Sure, go ahead and complain...I'm sure they will be able to do a lot about it now that we're out ON SEA!"

Niles' Point of View:

Niles couldn't exactly say that he was excited either to see his brother and father again that night. If it had been for him,he had spent the evening quietly on his own,ordering a bottle of wine and relaxing in the hot tub. But as usual,arguing with Frasier wasn't of much use and given the fact that he felt slightly hungry,he finally gave in and followed them to the dining hall where Donny and Daphne were already waiting for them."We have a table for 5,Crane is the name.",Frasier said. "I'm afraid Sir most of our tables are already taken. But 3 of you can proceed to this table,joining this lovely couple and if the other 2 will wait,I'm sure we will find a seat for you in no time." "You go ahead.",Niles said to Frasier,Daphne and Donny,"you look like you're starving." "Oh thank you,Dr Crane.",Daphne said smiling,"you are always a gentleman." Niles sighed and turned around dad. "You know,dad,the buffet really is stunning."


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note:Sorry,I know I promised I'd write a new chapter very quickly...but I had 2 assessments last week and was a biiiit busy!lol BUt now the second chapter is up and it's a lot longer than the first one!;) Um just a spoiler warning!!!!In this chapter is a character that first appears in Frasier season 11,so if you haven't seen it and kinda...don't wanna like...spoil things for ya then don't read it.^^But I really like the character so hence why she's here!;) Well,please read and review as per usual and I hope you like it!!!

Disclaimer:I own nothing,just the clothes that I'm wearing!;)

Chapter 2:

Frasier's Point of View:

He watched his brother and father finally sitting down at a table right across the room. He beckoned Niles one last time to cheer up before turning his attention back to the people at his table. Daphne and Donny were sitting next to him while opposite him a stunning blonde woman was seated,unfortunately for Frasier her husband was right beside her.

"So Ms Moon,was it hard for you to leave Manchester behind and make a completely new beginning here?",the woman asked. "Well,I must admit I was a bit scared at first but you don't grow up with 8 brothers without learning a thing or two about being tough." "Yes,Daphne certainly konws how to defend herself.",Frasier said. "Well,I bloody well have to taking care of you and your father...",Daphne commented,"and by the way you can call me Daphne,Mrs....?" "Oh it's Charlotte and my husband's name is Ben.",she said smiling happily. By the mention of his name her husband stopped checking out the waitress and put on a big smile.

"I'm Dr Frasier Crane, you probably know me from my rather famous radio programme.",Frasier introduced himself but only got greeted by blank looks and silence. "The Dr Frasier Crane Show?",he continued,"surely you must've heard of it..like I said,it's rather famous." When they still didn't show any signs of recognition he reluctantly decided to give up. "And what are you two doing for a living?",Daphne changed the topic. "Oh,we're matchmakers,have our own company. That's why we're here...there isn't a better place than a cruise to find potential clients...lots of single on board and all that." "Yes,and I can see how much Ben likes his job the way he's constantly looking for single ladies.",Frasier said under his breath. "Oh that's sooo romantic!",Daphne cooed. "Yeah,it's wonderful,especially when you're as much in love as we are.",Charlotte said squeezing Bens hand.

"So Donny,what is it that you are doing then?",Ben asked and both him and Charlotte smiled happily. "Well...um...",Donny started clearing his throat," I'm a divorce lawyer actually." Another awkward silence ensued which was eventually broken by Charlotte who grinned and said:"So you basically clean up after us if things shouldn't go the way they are supposed to." "Something like that.",Donny replied nodding and put an arm around Daphne imitating Ben's behaviour.

Frasier meanwhile directed his attention to the plate in front of him which to his great joy contained absolutely delicious seafood. By the time they reached dessert a quiet fight between the couples had broken out-well,rather between Donny and Charlotte . While Charlotte was desperately trying to get her husband's attention in order to appear like the perfect loved up couple,Donny was trying to prove that even divorce lawyers could fall head over heels. However ,Ben seemed as little impressed by it as Daphne by the constant exaggerated behaviour her fiancé was displaying. "Donny,will you give it a rest?",Daphne hissed for the nth time. "What honey?I only want the world to see how much in love I am,is that so wrong?" Daphne rolled her eyes and replied."It is when your fiance has asked you repeatedly to stop behaving like this coz it only looks fake!" And with that she got up and left.

Niles' Point of View:

Niles had almost begun to bury his grudge when he had taken his first bite of the wonderful dinner,however,that had been before he had met Milly. "You know,dad, this food really is exquisite.",he said and smiled honestly for the first time on the trip. "I told you that before,didn't I? I said the buffets are always the best thing on a cruise. But did you believe me? No,you only listened to Frasier with his entertainment and his jacuzzi." "Yes,yes alright dad. The supper is wonderful just like you said it would be."

Right at this moment a voluptous woman joined their table and gave both of them a big pearly-white smiled. "Niles,I bet she has a ginormous rear end...",Martin whispered. "Dad...",Niles hissed and then returned the woman's smile,"good evening,lovely to meet you.I'm Niles Crane and this is my father Martin Crane." The woman reached across the table to squeeze his hand and then beckoned him to kiss hers which was easier said than done. Niles stood up,almost knocking his glass over,leaned forward as far as it was possible without falling over and placed a little kiss on her hand. "Milly Bluesome,delighted to meet you Niles."

Half an hour later she excused herself and went to the bathroom to put some more make-up on. "Wow,I wonder how much more make-up she can put on there and still be able to keep her eyes open.",Martin thought out loud. "Thanks to you,I think it will be a lot more.",Niles grumbled, "why did you have to tell her that I am recently divorced?!" "Firstly,smartass, because the look on your face was priceless when she came over to give you a big hug...and secondly...no,mostly because of that.",Martin said beaming triumphantly. "Very nice,dad.",Niles commented dryly. "I wonder if I can get her to kiss you when I tell her about the way Maris used to treat you."

Niles was spared an answer when Daphne suddenly appeared next to him. "Hello Dr Crane,could I quickly have a word with you?" "Certainly Daphne. Is everything ok?" "Well,actually Donny is bugging me with his childish behaviour." "And how can I help you with that? You surely don't expect me to have words with him...you know...man to man...Donny may be small but he's pretty strong too...and I well...I'm Niles...", he started rambling. "No!NO!Dr Crane.",Daphne said laughing softly,"I only want to teach him a lesson...would you mind dancing with me and possibly...flirting with me a little?" "But Daphne,wouldn't that be just as childish?";Martin asked. "Oh dad,let the woman speak!Donny obviously needs to be taught a lesson..." "Fine...",Martin murmured rolling his eyes. "Well then darling,would you like to dance?",Daphne asked batting her eye lashed just when Milly returned from the bathroom. "I'd love to my angel.",he said grinning broadly holding her hand. "Well,if you're that loose with your women I can understand why your wife divorced you.",Milly huffed. "What can I say,Milly?I'm a real bad boy."


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note:Yes,I finally managed to write another chapter! lol I was a bit busy with exams and stuff. But now I've got summer holidays...but saying that I should add that work experience will keep me busy for the next 3 weeks,working from 8 till 4 and also taking driving I have no idea when chapter 4 will be up,but it'll be asap!:) Um...as per usual,please read and review!:)

Disclaimer:Sadly I own nothing,only my 2 cats;) and um...at the end of this chapter another "Frasier"character appears,I don't own her either!;)

Chapter 3:

Niles' Point of View:

He could see an expression of shock cross Milly's face while his father simply shook his head. But all of that was forgotten when he looked into Daphne's beautiful brown eyes. When they reached the middle of the dance floor,Daphne gave him a warm smile and softly squeezed his hand. Immediately Niles moved closer and put an arm around her back,instantly assuming the classical dance postion. Daphne let out a small chuckle upon feeling the warmth of his hand on her back and tutted scoldingly. "But Dr Crane,this isn't Ballroom dancing. It's a slow dance,you know? Holding the lady tight,melt her with the closeness of your body..." Niles felt a well-known heat rise inside him. "Daphne,I couldn't possibly...I..." "Oh Dr Crane,you're such a gentleman but please,just for me?" Niles sighed and nodded eventually. "Alright,if you insist."

Daphne moved closer,placing her arms around his neck,her cheek gently touching his. By the time Niles had put his arms around her waist,there was no gap between them,just their bodies moving in unison."We haven't danced like this for quite some time.",Niles whispered in her ear. "It's a shame really.",Daphne replied, "you are a wonderful dancer." He closed his eyes giving in to the softness of her skin and the wonderful scent of her hair.

But when he opened his eyes again the magic was broken for staring back at him was a pair of furious brown eyes,Donny's eyes. And looking just as angry was his brother Frasier, he could almost hear him reminding him of his place and with a thud Niles was back in reality. He was such a fool to fall for her...he had known from the beginning that Daphne had just wanted to dance with him to make Donny jealous but he couldn't help it...the minute their bodies touched he felt so close to her and he forgot everything else. Taking a deep breath he stepped away from her. "Excuse me.",he said and left her alone in the middle of the dance floor.

Frasier's Point of View:

He had spent his entire evening chatting with seemed to have some sort of connection,having talked about almost everything from opera to wine and she had the most wonderful sense of humour. "You gotta be kidding me.",Donny said and Frasier reluctantly turned his attention away from Charlotte and followed Donny's glance. What he saw could only be described as one of the worst cases of hopeless love. His brother and Daphne were dancing together,giggling,talking and especially Daphne seemed to be displaying flirtatious behaviour. Frasier was sure that this could only go wrong.

And almost certainly a few minutes later his brother seemed to come to his senses,leaving the ballroom and Daphne and Donny to themselves. Frasier decided that this was an ideal moment to leave as well and,making eye contact with his father, he got up. "Goodnight Charlotte,I think I will turn in,it was wonderful meeting you,you are an enchanting woman." Charlotte laughed softly. "Oh Frasier,you sound like an old man when you talk like that. But it was nice to meet you 'll probably run into one another again." "I'll make sure we do.",he said,kissing her hand and then he turned and left.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!",his father exclaimed,"she's a married woman!" "I was simply...how did you even know that,you weren't sitting with us." "I was a detective,remember?" "Well,Sherlock...indulge us please...how could you possibly know when you weren't sitting anywhere near us?" "Ok,listen! You were constantly talking to her,laughing with her,so I could tell you had a thing for her,so I took a closer look at the guy next to her,she was holding his hand,they were cuddling. You do remember that I took a bullet to my hip and not to my eyes,don't you? Besides,when I just came over I noticed that she was wearing a ring. And that ,smartalec,is a vital part of being a detective:focusing on a person,watching and attention to detail." Frasier huffed rolling his eyes. "Her so-called husband was busy flirting with other women and paying her no attention." "She is still married though,Fras.",his father repeated.

Daphne's Point of View:

After a fiery argument with Donny,a reconciliation had soon followed and Daphne was now trying to find Dr Crane to aplogise to him. She was glad that Donny had understood that he couldn't treat her like one of his posessions-no matter how much he loved her-while she had to admit that her behaviour had been somewhat childish. When she didn't find Dr Crane in the cabin,however, she grew slightly worried. He had been somewhat reluctant in the first place and then there was the strange way in which he had left. She sighed and stepped outside onto the open deck of the ship and eventually found him standing alone beside the dark pool staring up into the sky. "Dr Crane?",she asked softly. "Yes,Daphne.",he said but didn't turn around. "I came to apologise for my behaviour.",she said, her voice steady although her concern grew,"it was childish and...are you alright?"

She heard him letting out a sigh and finally he turned around. "No Daphne,I'm not." She wanted to ask him what troubled him so,but somehow she couldn't. "I love you,Daphne...I have done since I first laid eyes on you and I can't lie to you anymore.",he spoke very quietly and calmly and yet Daphne couldn't believe the emotions in his eyes. She swallowed,trying to grasp what just had happened. "Dr Crane...I'm...",she took a deep breath trying to collect her courage," you are a wonderful friend...you're almost like a brother to me...so kind and caring and...but Donny is...",she stopped annoyed with herself for sounding as confused as she felt and not as calm and collected as he seemed to be. "I understand.",he said,only two words and yet they seemed to change everything between them. She looked into his eyes until she couldn't stand the emptiness within them anymore,then she fled back inside.

Niles' Point of View:

He stood there quietly for a while,just breathing in and out,in and out,a rythmic pattern until her words came flooding back to him...it was over,she'd never be his...his last shred of hope destroyed by the finalty of her words. He stood there for a while until a voice said:" Well,seems the Crane boys are never lucky in love." Niles turned around to where the voice was coming from. "Lilith!",he exclaimed.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: i have to admit that I'M quite surprised that the next chapter's already ,don't get your hopes up!;) This is only a kind of a filling chapter...the next one should be more interesting as it'll move the storyline in the meantime I still hope you enjoy this one!;) Oh and thanks for your review!:) :) :)

Disclaimer:I own nothing,but will soon own a mouse!;)

Chapter 4:

Niles' Point of View:

"What are you doing here? Waiting in the dark for some unwitting prey?", he asked beside himself. "Using humour in your situation?Sometimes I think you really are more entertaining than your brother.",she said. "I'm sorry LIlith,but I'm really not in the mood for a sarcastic intermezzo. If you will excuse me.",Niles argued weakly and turned to leave. "You must really not be feeling well.",Lilith said while catching up to him," you are usually so good at bickering." But Niles remained silent, so both of them kept walking around the ship until they were back where they had started, on the open deck at the end of the ship.

That was when Niles finally stopped."Lilith, what are you doing here following me like this?" "I'm on this cruise beause it happens to stop at Rio de Janeiro,which happens to be a wonderful place to buy lab rats." If Niles hadn't felt so bad he would've laughed."So what's this thing between you and Daphne?" "Nothing...just a minor case of infatuation." "Yes,now that you say it...I believe Frasier's already mentioned this "minor case of of infatuation"to me before.",Lilith commented dryly,"but who are you kidding?Look at yourself,it's as if the end of the world has come." Niles questiongly raised an eyebrow. "Why Lilith,I didn't know that you were capable of human emotions.",Niles growled and was surprised about the level of aggression he was feeling. "Stop projection your feelings of anger onto me, unplesant feelings towards me might qualify me for this,but you and I are psychiatrist,we both know that all of this could be avoided if you would stop repressing what has happened and started dealing with it." Niles sighed quietly."But I don't want to.",he whined. To his surprise Lilith smiled softly. "I know...", and after a minute of silence she added:" especially because it would require some sort of backbone." Niles rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Come on, lets go inside."

Frasier's Point of View:

Frasier couldn't sleep very well that one his cabin still smelled of fish-a smell he had absolutely no problem with whatsoever when he was cooking for instance, however it didn't make a very plesant room he kept thinking about Charlotte and his father's warning. Sure, as a psychiatrist he knew about ethics and about what was acceptable and what wasn' that was exactly why he knew that Ben's behaviour hadn't been acceptable and yet he knew that his dad was right-Charlotte was a married woman.

At 2 in the morning he decided he had enough of all this tossing and turning, so he grabbed his bathrobe and walked over to his brother's cabin. Softly he knocked on the door and stood and waited but nobody answered. Frasier waited patiently for another 5 minutes before he tried the handle. When he found that the door was unlocked,he quietly slid inside. "Niles?",he asked. He was just about to turn around when he heard voices coming from his brother's bedroom and then he saw that light was flooding into the corridr. He quietly snuck up to the bedroom to peer inside the opened the door a little bit more, but what he saw shocked him so much that he couldn't help but give his hiding place away. "Lilith!",he gasped. She was in bed with his brother. Well ,technically she was only sitting next to his brother in bed but none of that really mattered. "Frasier!",she exclaimed just as angry,"what do you think you're doing?" "Breaking up this hideous mistakes you're doing!Niles ,what were you thinking?"

"It isn't what it looks like." "Oh well done,Niles for choosing this appropriate phrase that is completely free of all clichés.",Lilith said dryly. "What are you even doing here?",Frasier continued asking. "God,I wish everyone would stop asking me that. Why do I need a reason to be on a cruise?" When Frasier still didn't look too impressed,Lilith added:"And I'm only helping Niles,he's having a crisis." "You're helping him how?",Frasier asked suspiciously.

In the menatime Martin was the only one who lay happily in his bed. He was on a cruise with his sons with plenty of space to avoid them both, and he had gained a few pounds enjoying the wonderful all you can eat buffet. And now while he was sleeping a smile crossed his face,for he had a dream that somehow he had managed to snuggle Eddie onboard.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note:I'm quite surprised that I've managed to write a new chapter!;) LAtely I just didn't have any ideas at all and was away on holiday too etc.! but after a nice discussion

with my mum about Frasier,I got new ideas!:) Also decided to write that now coz I'll be going away on holiday again shortly!;) (plus I'm trying to resist the urge to write

a Harry Potter fanfic) As per usual:read n review please and just let me know if you're still interested!:) THANKS!:)

Disclaimer: I own nothing...sad but true...well,maybe the mask I bought in Venice!;)

Chapter 5:

Frasier's Point of View:

"Oh will you stop looking at me like that?",Niles protested. "He is right,Frasier. There is no need for your accusations or suspicions." "Well,excuse me for doubting that in a time of crisis Niles would come to you?!",Frasier exclaimed still looking absolutely stricken. "He didn't exactly turn to me...I just left him no choice.I'm a psychiatrist and very passionate about it,as you could observe if you wanted to,can't you see the sparkle in my eyes?" Niles nodded quietly "She insisted on helping me...though "help"weren't her exact words..." Frasier eventually resigned seeing that this conversation was leading nowhere. "What sort of crisis do you have,Niles?",he asked instead. "oh...it's about Daphne.",he said blushing slightly. "Yes,casanova here made a very brave attempt to win her heart.",Lilith commented dryly. "What did you do now?",Frasier pressed on fearing that nothing good could lie ahead. "Well,tonight when we danced I realised that I had no choice but to tell her. She's in a relationship with Donny,I know that Frasier and I know about your precious ethics too,so there's no need to look at me like it was just either now or never,wasn't it?I thought before she had the chance to really fall for Donny ,I'd tell her how I've been feeling about her all these years..." "And it backfired.",Lilith finished for him. "So quite frankly,Frasier I don't know what to do with me at the moment.I'm finally divorced...I told the woman of my dreams how I feel about her,she rejected me...what can I do now?" "Don't you think you're a bit too old for this dramatic amount of self-pity you are displaying?",Frasier asked raising an eyebrow. "How old were you,Frasier,when you almost committed suicide...or in other words just tried to get my attention?",Lilith shot back. But Niles had gone completely quiet and instead of arguing with Frasier,as he had done several times in the past,he seemed to have slumped down in himself. "I really just don't know what to do.",he whispered quietly and Frasier finally sat down between him and Lilith and put an arm around him. "I know it all seems bleak right now...but it will pass.I also know I'm a psychiatrist and therefore should be able to dispense useful phrases at these moments...but right now I am your brother,and I can just tell you what's in my and I are gonna help you through this and maybe,when you leave this ship and get back to work,new things will be happening." "Maybe you're all,what could possibly make you feel better than a couple of patients who sound crazier than yourself?",Niles managed displaying a weak smile.

Daphne's Point of View:

Shocked to the core she had left Dr Crane alone on the deck. At first she hadn't known where to go to,facing Donny had seemed impossible.A couple of minutes later she had found herself in the sauna area and had sat down on a bench. Her mind was buzzing and countless thoughts were chasing one another. Dr Crane was in love with her...had been for some time...somehow she had managed to digest the words but his eyes she just couldn't forget. His voice had sounded steady and his eyes were shining with warmth and she hated it,knowing she would have to shatter his hope and his eyes had been so empty afterwards...his voice had still been steady,matter-of-fact even but the emptiness in his eyes had betrayed wondered how he would act around her now or how she would act around him...she was dreading the awkwardness of the situation that was sure to come, because he had always been a good friend and someone she knew she could always turn to. Stripping away all her fears and anxieties had somehow helped her come to terms with the situation which she had decided to confront head on but still...she could almost feel the tingling she had experienced when he had told her how he felt...and that worried her more than she wanted to admit.

Niles' Point of View:

The next morning had come all too soon for him and it was only reluctantly that he got out of bed. He slowly walked over to the bathroom,massaging his at his shabby looking self in the mirror he recalled that Lilith had tried to persuade him to change before going to bed,but once she and Frasier had left he had simply curled back up in his clothes were creased and he felt a strong need to shower. Half an hour later and only the lines under his eyes could betray the lack of sleep he had had and,feeling surprisingly hungry,he walked down to the food deck. Frasier and Martin arrived a little while later both looking surprised to find him there sitting on his own. "The breakfast here is fantastic,dad.",he said before Frasier got the chance to address last night's events. "Great!I wonder if they've got fries here too. Usually they have...",and with that he walked away. "Fries in the morning?",Frasier called after him before turning his attention back to Niles. "Don't start,Frasier.I'm fine and I don't wish to talk about it." Frasier examined his brother closely for another minute and then decided to sit down. However, a minute later when Daphne and Donny entered the hall,Niles nearly choked on his orange juice and Frasier was bound to reconsider his decision to stay quiet. "Morning guys!",Donny said beaming at them,"good god Niles, I swear you look just as bad as Daphne. She didn't come back last night so I went out and found her near the saunas...she said she had got lost on the ship. Don't tell me the same thing happened to you?" Niles shook his head ,avoiding to make eye contact with Daphne. "Sea sickness.",he mumbled. "Oh,I see. But aren't you having a huge breakfast for that?" "No...it's...um...the best cure really.",Niles improvised. Luckily he was spared another explanation because a young man in uniform came over. "Fax for you,sir.",he said,bowed slightly and left. Niles raised an eyebrow in confusion and began to read. "What's going on?",Martin asked returning to the table. "It seems a patient of mine has taken a rather...nasty turn,my secretary says it would be best to return immediately." "Does she say what's wrong?",Frasier asked looking rather worried. Niles shook his head and handed the fax to Frasier. "But can't this wait?",Martin said,"I mean you're on holiday and we're all having such a good time..." "No,I think this is urgent,dad.",and snatching the fax back from Frasier he got up to talk to the captain.


End file.
